


'Fake' Dates & Not-So-Shitty Acting

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FlashVibe Week 2017, M/M, Secret Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: When Caitlin and Julian need someone to go undercover for an event, they ask Barry and Cisco. The thing is, the situation is more complicated than you think.-TUESDAY, JUNE 13: Fake Exes / Pretend Not Married / Secret Relationship AU





	'Fake' Dates & Not-So-Shitty Acting

“Ok - you want us to do WHAT again?” Barry flushes, crossing him arms over his chest. Caitlin walks over to the computer and clicks on the space bar. They all turn and look at the website that pops up on both monitors. “We need you and Cisco to go undercover for this fundraiser event,” she explains, pointing at the screen. The header of the article is ‘Fundraising Event for LGBT Young Adults & Teens’ Rights.’

Barry splutters, throwing his hands up in the air. “Why can't anyone else do it?!?” He questions. “Why not Julian, o-or Wally?”

“First of all -” Julian interjects, “- I don't know if you've noticed, but I’m not a meta. Secondly, you two are the closest on the team, so it'll be a walk in the park for you two to act like a couple.”

“Who’s gonna be acting like a couple?” A familiar voice sound, and they turn and see Cisco walk into the Cortex, a beaming smile displayed across his face. “You and BA,” HR says, tipping his hat. “Uh..Why?” Cisco questions.

“Because we are 99.99% sure that the meta we’ve been looking for for ages is going to show up and try to steal something they're auctioning off. The one with the magic fingers- remember?” Caitlin says. Cisco lets out a grunt of recognition. “We’ll do it,” he states simply. “Huh?” Barry asks dumbly, and Cisco shrugs his shoulders in response. “It’s not like she's telling us that we have to kill someone. We can do this for one night,” Cisco smiles and Caitlin throws her hands up, emitting a loud “THANK YOU” as if Cisco had just repeated what she’d been saying this entire time. “Afraid of your masculinity being threatened?” Cisco teases, and Barry groans, looking away in a huff. “I didn't mean it that way!” He retorts defensively.

“Ok! So,” Julian clasps his hands together, swiveling in his chair. “We have to rent tuxes for you guys, since this is a formal event.” He grins in excitement. “It’s at City Hall tomorrow and it starts at 6pm, so don't be late,” Caitlin chimes in. “Oookay,” Barry replies slowly, sighing and resting his hands on his head as he leans back on his heels. “Hey, Barry… Are you sure you’re comfortable with this? I mean, acting like you two are a thing?” Caitlin says, noticing the odd behavior of her friend. Her eyes flicker between the two men. “Because you two are going to need to be...closer than you usually are.”

“No, it’s fine.” Barry flashes Caitlin a weak smile. “It’s just acting, right Cis?” Cisco nods, his hair bouncing with the movement. Barry wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I’m just gonna.. go home now,” he quickly says, grabbing his satchel and putting it over his head. He clutches the strap tightly. “Night.” Without waiting for a reply, he sends a tight-lipped smile at the team and walks as normally as he can out of the Cortex. He rounds the corner and bolts down the hallway, heart racing. He runs to Cisco’s workshop and leans against the wall, taking in deep breaths. He reaches into his bag with a shaky hand and pulls out his phone. He unlocks it and scrolls down until he finds Cisco’s contact, and shoots him a text message.

_‘Come to your workplace in 5 minutes. We need to talk.’_

Cisco peers down at his phone and reads the text as Caitlin and Julian ramble on about the tech they need for this job. HR walks over to Cisco and taps on his shoulder. “How’s it going?” He says and Cisco turns around and faces him, shoving his phone back into his jean pocket. “It’s going” He replies, giving him a smile. Cisco zones out as HR begins to talk aimlessly and peers up at the clock. The clock finally changes from 7:00 to 7:05 before he cuts HR off. “I should be going now, got a big day ahead of me.” Cisco finally says, raising his hand up and saluting the team. “Bye!” Caitlin says and Cisco speed walks out of the Cortex and out of sight.

He rushes to his workplace and sees Barry frantically pacing in one corner of the room, his hands pulling at his hair. He spots Cisco and shoots him a look. “Dude, what the hell?!” Barry whisper-yells, stopping his pacing and putting his hands on his hips. “What was that all about??” Cisco snorts. “Bar, it’s fine.” “No it is most definitely NOT fine!” Barry stresses. Cisco signals Barry over and he reluctantly walks over, sitting in the chair opposite of Cisco’s. “Why did you agree to that so easily?”

Cisco wheels his chair closer to Barry’s and grabs his hands “Because it’s our job?” Cisco says, rubbing small circles on the backs of Barry’s hands. “Yeah, I know” Barry whines and Cisco rolls his eyes, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss on his forehead. “It’ll be fun!” He boasts, pushing back and standing. “Pretending to fake date someone that I’m already secretly dating has always been on my bucket list” Cisco jokingly teases.

“ _Babe_ ” Barry groans and Cisco’s eyes soften. “We aren’t even out to them yet!”

“Don't you realize? This is the perfect opportunity to tell them!” Cisco explains. “I know that you’ve been looking for a window to come out over these past 3 years, so why not now?. ” Barry gives him a small smile and chuckles nervously. “Alright” He breathes. “I suppose it's about time.”

Cisco’s tone turns more serious now. “You’re sure that you're fine with this?” He says softly, and Barry nods. “We don’t have to do this if you don't want to.”

“I want to.” He fakes confidence, standing up from his. “But in all seriousness, how the hell are we supposed to act like we aren't dating while we actually are?” Barry chuckles.

  
“We’ll find a way. we always do.” Cisco says. Barry leans forward and plants a kiss on Cisco’s lips. Cisco wraps his arms around Barry’s waist and tries to deepen the kiss but Barry pulls away, putting his hands on his chest. “I have to go now” He says. “Okay - see you tomorrow.” Cisco says and Barry speeds away, scattering Cisco's paperwork everywhere. Cisco scowls, but the ghost of a smile plays along his lips. He feels the heavy weight in his pocket and his grin grows wider.

  
-

  
Wally flashes into the Cortex, startling everyone in it. “The cameras are all set up.” He says out of breath and Caitlin gives him a thumbs up. “Thanks Wallace” HR gleams and slaps him on the back. Wally winces.

“These” Julian says, handing Barry pair of black-rimmed glasses, “Have a camera built into them, so we can see what you see. Be careful with them” Julian sternly says and Cisco snorts. “I made them. Remember?” Cisco says and Julian doesn't say anything. “You have about 30 minutes until the event starts, so hurry up and finish getting ready!” Caitlin rushes, pointing at Cisco’s messy hair and Barry’s rumpled clothes. Barry yawns, leaning back in his chair and Caitlin gives him a look. “What?” He says. “I can get dressed in the time it takes you to blink” He smirks and Caitlin hardens her death stare.

“Fine” He complains, disappearing for two seconds before reappearing, fully dressed in the tux they gave him. “See?” He says with annoyance. “Good” Caitlin says, walking over to Cisco who is already ready, combing through his hair. He ties in a low bun, bobby-pinning the loose strands that had come undone from it. As Cisco, Julian and Caitlin double check the final details for tonight, Barry nervously straightens his bow tie, staring at his reflection in the mirror. A soft ‘you ok?’ comes from the left of him and he whirls to see HR standing there, leant against the wall.

He plasters a fake smile on his face. “Yeah, why?” he questions. “You look a little tense.” Barry suddenly feels how tense his body is and relaxes his shoulders, rolling them. “I’m fine - it's just weird to think that for the next couple of hours I’m going to half to act like a thing with my best friend” He says and internally winces at the best friend. HR nods in understanding.

“You guys need to start to head over there” Julian says and they nod. Cisco walks over to Barry, heart thudding. Cisco loops his arms with Barry and casts him a small smile. “Let’s go.”

-

  
They arrive at the fundraiser, courtesy of the S.T.A.R Labs van, and walk into the building. “Uh guys?” Barry says, holding onto the earpiece. “Yes?” Caitlin’s voice rings in his ear. “What exactly is the goal of this mission?” He complains, looking over to Cisco who’s already making his way over to the rainbow-themed candy bar.“Stay close to each other, act like you're a couple, suss out the meta.” Julian's voice takes over and Barry nods. “Hey” Caitlin says softly, seeing how nervous Barry looks. “You’re going to be fine. Now go over to your ‘boyfriend’” she teases and Barry nervously laughs.

  
He walks over to Cisco who's already on his second twizzler, chatting up a storm with some lady standing there.There are couple individuals surrounding him, so he takes a deep breath and snakes his arm around Cisco’s waist pulling him close. “Hi babe” Barry says warmly, kissing his cheek. They hush immediately and her eyes widen. The lady smiles wide at the two of them. “So you must be the lucky fellow that Cisco has been gushing about.” She says and Cisco looks up at him, mouthing a sheepish ‘sorry’ in his direction. “My name is Sophia” she says, sticking out her hand. Barry shakes it. “Barry” He smiles in response. “Sophia here was just telling me about how she organized this event!” Cisco says, shoving more of the twizzler into his mouth. Barry nods in response and zones out as Sophia and Cisco ramble on with each other.

An arm nudges him back to reality and he snaps back into the conversation. “What?” He says, lost, and Cisco and Sophia stare at him, eagerly awaiting his response. “Uh” he stutters, looking at Cisco for help. “She was just asking us how long we've been together” Cisco explains, rubbing his arm. “Sorry” Barry apologizes, feigning a yawn. “I didn't get much sleep last night” He lies and makes a very noticeable wink at Cisco, who turns red. “Oh” Sophia says, laughing in understanding. “I see” she says, wiggling her eyebrows. “Barry!” Caitlin interrupts, scaring Cisco and Barry out of their wits. “I said act like a couple, not embarrass him!” she groans and Barry and Cisco chuckle to themselves, earning a questioning look from Sophia.

“Anyways” Barry continues, returning back to the question. “I would say..2 years?” Barry says and Cisco nods. “Cisco is the love of my life” he says, staring into Cisco’s eyes. “I don't know what I would do without him” He softly says and Cisco places a light smile on his face. “Nicely done” they hear Julian murmur.

“That’s so sweet” Sophia gushes and they turn back towards her. “Well” she says, looking down at her watch. “It's almost time for my speech” she says and they nod, and shake hands with her. “It was nice meeting you Cisco and Barry” She says, walks away, but not before whispering a barely audible ‘good luck’ to Cisco.

  
-

  
They made their way around the room, interacting with different couples and hearing their backstories. The rest of the night goes smoothly with no sign of the meta anywhere (much to Julian’s dismay, because he really, really wanted to catch him.)

  
Towards the end Cisco motions Barry to take his glasses off, and he does, sliding them into his jacket pocket. He pulls them out of sight so the cameras can't see them, puts his hands to his lips, shushes Barry before he can speak. A plethora of confusion comes from the team and Cisco reachers forward and shuts off both of the coms.“I want to do it now” Cisco rushes, reaching forward and giving Barry a quick peck. Barry feels his heart rate increase. “N-now?” He stutters and Cisco rubs his shoulders. “Yeah, now” Cisco repeats. Barry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Ok. But how? Are we gonna kiss? Or -” Cisco cuts his rambling off with another kiss. “Leave that to me” He cheekily says. Barry turns back on his coms and so does Cisco. He takes his glasses back out and slides them onto his face, giving the team sound and vision again.

  
They walk back into the main area. “What the hell was that?!” Julian hisses and Cisco shrugs, latching his arm onto Barry’s “S’nothing” He mumbles. People clap as the lady from earlier tonight - Sophia walks on the stage. “Thank you all for coming tonight” she says, smiling. “As we wind down this event, I would like to invite a new friend on stage, to say a few words.” Barry follows her gaze to see her look at Cisco, who is buried into his side. “Cisco?” She says and he pries himself from side, walking towards the stage, tugging Barry with him. Barry looks around in confusion as he's pulled up onto stage, the crowd politely clapping. Sophia hands the mic to Cisco and beams, walking down the stairs and off the stage.”Hello everybody” He waves and he hears the team question what the hell is going on. Barry isn't too sure either.

“I’m Cisco Ramon, and this -” He intertwines their hands together - “Is my partner, Barry Allen.” He goes along with it, smiling at the crowd. He leans into Cisco’s side. “What are you doing?” He says through clenched teeth but still smiling. Cisco ignores him. “So we've known each other for 3 years now, 2 of those of years dating. From the moment we first met - well when I first saw him, I knew that I wanted to be there for him” Cisco nervously says, turning and looking directly at Barry. “Barry, I’m completely in love with every part of you. I don’t know what the future will hold, but I do know one thing: I want you in it.” he gushes and Barry’s heart flutters. Barry rubs Cisco’s shaking hands with his own, murmuring a ‘we can do it’ to him.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen” Cisco begins, stepping back from Barry. He reaches into his suit pocket and Barry’s throat closes up, because _holyfuckisheactuallygoingtodowhatIthinkhe’sdoing_ \- Cisco drops to knee gazing up at Barry. Barry gasps and his hands fly to his mouth. The room spins as he focuses on Cisco and only him. He pops open the box where a silver band is propped up, and Barry can feel the tears begin to slide down his cheeks. “Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of marrying me?” Barry vigorously nods, sobbing a ‘yes’. Cisco smiles through his tears, taking the ring and sliding onto Barry’s left ring finger. Barry pulls Cisco up and smashes their lips together, the kiss tasting of salt but Barry doesn't care as he sobs into the kiss. They break apart and Barry holds Cisco close, and only then does he remember that there is a crowd who is now congratulating them with a loud applause and a team who he can hear has erupted in chaos. He shuts off his coms and kisses Cisco forehead, locking eyes with him. He lets out a choked ‘I love you’ and Cisco lays his head on Barry's shoulder. “I know.”

  
-

  
They walk into the Cortex hand in hand, still very high on the fact that they are engaged and they are getting married. Cisco’s smile falters when he sees a very confused Team Flash. In panic, Barry tries to step away from Cisco but Cisco wraps an arm around Barry’s waist. He leans up and presses a kiss against his cheek. “It's okay babe” He murmurs and Barry relaxes into his touch. The silence grows thick as Caitlin and Wally stand with slack jaws. “I KNEW IT” HR bursts and skips to them, holding out his hand. They both high five him awkwardly and he walks up up to Julian, smirking. “Pay up” HR says, almost singing and Julian grumbles, fishing a $50 dollar bill out of his wallet. “You...bet on us?” Barry says, bewildered, and they nod. “Turns out Earth-18 over here-” “Earth-19, thank you very much” HR says, cutting him off. “Earth-19 here was right.” He finishes, huffing and putting his hands on his hips.

  
“Guys” a soft voice says and they look over to see Caitlin, who looks at them with shock. “So, you guys are actually..” she trails off and Cisco squeezes Barry’s waist, his hand splaying across his hipbone. “Dating? Yes. We have been for a long time” He explains and Wally sucks in breath. Caitlin lets out a small smile. “You should've told us, guys. We don't judge” Caitlin says, and Barry sighs, offering Caitlin a small smile. “Don't blame Cisco, blame me. I was too afraid to come out, and I’m sorry for that” He apologizes and Caitlin nods. “Anyways, how the hell did I not figure this out? I’m a scientist for fucks sake!” Caitlin laughs and they shrug, chuckling along with her. Wally snorts.

  
He walks over to them and claps them on the back, shaking them. “Congrats on the engagement!” He hoots and Barry smiles at Cisco, who blushes in response. “So how hard was it to pretend date while not making it too obvious that you actually were?” Wally wonders aloud and Barry groans. Cisco smiles and rolls his eyes.

  
“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this!  
> i hope u enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
